Ditching
by sorelladiviola
Summary: {{ Nagito Komaeda has been waiting all class for a chance at a restroom break, and soon he's talked into ditching school. With a sadist. And a horrible driver. }} General Surgeon Warning: This fanfic contains Omorashi. Omorashi is the fetish of witnessing someone with or causing someone to have discomfort of a full bladder, to sum it up. If you don't like it, don't read it. SORRY)


**"Just a few more questions.." Nagito had to think to himself. His legs were practically shaking at this point, and he just needed a break. But he had one of those teachers, who were nearly religious about "I'm not letting you go to the restroom until you complete your work"**

Only that was almost hopeless. He was horrible at math, or at least what he was going over. He wished he could have another class, even one for middle grade math.

He waited for a moment, for his teacher to not be looking, before he quickly pulled out a calculator. He wasn't going to sit through this at all, and he wouldn't be able to hold it for 45 minutes of class. Nagito quickly wrote down the answers.

Unfortunately, to his misfortune, he heard a gasp. He had turned around, scared with guilt, (you know, that feeling you get when you're doing something immoral?) Well, he didn't regret it. But he still was guilty of cheating. Which is exactly what Fukawa caugt him do, as he literally stood in fear, to stare in horror as she yelled out loud.

"KOMAEDA'S USING A CALCULATOR!"

**Just great. **Nagito thought to himself, as he quickly, but not quickly enough, tried to subtly slide his calculator back into his binder.

"Komaeda, did I say we were using calculators?" the teacher snapped, her loud heels making terrifying clatter noises against the floor, as she swung the ruler to land it to hit the desk. He quickly and yet unobviously crossed his legs after he jumped from the ruler's sharp clack against the desk.

"No, sensei. You didn't.." He groaned, then mumbling to himself.

"What was that? Do you mind telling the entire class?" the teacher yelled, even more infuriated.

"No, sensei."

"It wasn't a question that depended on your answer."

Nagito stood up slowly, to not disturb his slightly uncomforted bladder, and took small steps to the front of the classroom, and sighed. With his poetic voice, comedically used to show his satirisation of the class's rules, he began.

"It is not my fault that I have to pee."

The whole class stood in silence, then broke out in laughter. Clearly, they weren't the most mature high schoolers in all of Japan, and Nagito honestly couldn't tell if they were laughing at him or the teacher, or both, or just the word "pee" in general, like a bunch of Year 1 students. Nonetheless, he knew that if he soaked his pants in class, it wouldn't make things much better. He went back to sit down, only, even though the pressure on his bladder was much worse, he couldn't cross his legs or hold his crotch, as he was sure a lot of his oh-so-mature classmates were staring at him, wondering if he was going to have an accident, some that he didn't turn around to identify, even making waterfall noises.

As he sat down, he had to constantly remind himself that the uncomfort of his bladder wss byfar much more pleasant than to be sitting in a puddle of his own piss, along with having to walk around school the rest of the day with a huge wet patch.

But his self reassurance quickly came to an end, after he felt a stream run down his shaft. He'd have to deal with the strict teacher, it would be worth it if he didn't want the front of his jeans to become drenched.

To his good fortune, the exhausted teacher just let him go. He quickly got up, dashing out of the classroom, his footsteps too loud to hear the teacher following with "WAIT WE HAVE A-"..well, that's what he did hear, but he didn't care. All he could really hear were his shoes hitting the ground as he ran for his life, well, at least for what little dignity he had, as he quickly smacked his student ID against the male's restroom door, then pushed it open and quickly ran for the urinals.

When he finally made it inside, he quickly pulled out and started to just let everything flow. Unfortunately, before he could make of what happened, the fire alarm went off.

"Oh, you're kidding me." he groaned, knowing that if he didn't make it outside for the fire drill, his math teacher would probably never excuse him for...well..anything probably. But at the same time, he'd barely went enough to fill a shots glass, and he didn't want to keep his poor bladder waiting any more. He tried to slow down the stream, though it was kind of painful he still managed to do so, and so he pulled his pants back up and ran outside, through the crowd of other students; with all of them pushing him it was nearly impossible to keep himself together. He quickly backed up against the wall to let the students walk by, until he heard an ear-piercing scream from behind him.

Noticing he'd ran into "poor" Hiyoko (that...thing..that's not really cute..) he stepped back a bit, but then he stepped on Mahiru's foot, who was trying to help Hiyoko from under Nagito's bodyweight, and they both kind of tossed him around, which didn't quite help.

"STOP!" He yelled at the top of his lungs, as Mahiru angrily led Hiyoko away.

**Well isn't that fortunate.. **he'd thought to himself, as he tried normally walking with the crowd of students.

Getting downstairs was probably the worst part. It didn't take Nagito long to realize that he should've never stopped at the school restrooms. Now that he had felt the relief of letting some out, he couldn't help the temptation to let the rest of it out. With every time his foot landed on the stairs, he could've sworn his bladder was shaking inside of him, or at least it felt that way. He needed to stop somewhere, anything to stop the tension. He almost even started to consider wetting himself as an option, even if he'd never hear the end of it.

Once he'd finally gotten outside, everyone was so noisy that the teachers had to calm them down with threats of detention and even suspension. They managed to do attendance before the noise had restarted. With all this chaos, he'd figure nobody would notice if he began to go. He looked around for a moment, then began to reach inside his boxers, after closing his jacket over his arm in case anyone would look around. Hpwever, a quick tap on the shoulder changed his entire plan around. He turns around and screams, as another burst of pee flowed in his boxers. He started sweating, quickly looking down, as this time he could feel it staining in his undergarments; he took a way deeper breath to make sure he couldn't smell anything -hopefully it wouldn't be a giveaway.

He looked down at the blonde and rolled his eyes. "Oh, it's just you, Junko. You almost scared me what the hell!" he whispered, somehow thinking he'd still get in trouble, even though every other student was talking over him louder.

"Nagito-chan~" she sang. "Me and Mikan~kohai are ditching this place~ I heard the fire drill's gonna be really long..~"

He'd stood, almost unsure. He didn't want to wait hours, plus, if Tsumiki and Enoshima were to leave, maybe he'd have a chance to stop at a gas station or something. But at the same time, he didn't want to get in trouble, nor did he understand why Enoshima was offering to him of everyone there, for example, her bratty clique or something.

"You know, Junko. Most beautiful ladies don't stop by and ask complete and utter garbage to ditch school with them. There's plenty of men with actual worth over there, you know."

Enoshima just looked confused. That was kind of the thing, though. Nagito didn't even know what he wanted. He didn't know if he wanted her to leave him so he could attempt to do his business on the field, or to go with her and be able to find an actual restroom, but get in trouble.

But at this point, he could care less. Who would he even get in trouble with? He didn't have much of a legal guardian, and he was already bursting, so he quickly nodded.

"I'm glad~" Enoshima smiles, running and dragging his arm.

"H-HEY! Slow down...!" he screams.

"Shush! Are you trying to get us in trouble?" She snaps. "Mikan's waiting for us...oh...it's an RV if you don't mind."

"I-I don't care... I just..."

Nagito stopped for a moment. Was it really polite to be straightforward and tell someone that you had to pee out of nowhere? He redirected his sentence quickly.

"I just need something to eat..can we stop by...uh.. A restaurant or something?"

Enoshima smiles, and starts to walk to Mikan's RV. "No, I have brought lunch. Western style, heh. You'll be fine, alright?"

"Yes.." Nagito sighed. But on the inside he died a little, as he watched the students in the field, almost longing to go back.

As he entered the RV, he found it to be a lot more comfortable than he expected. It wasn't cheap, it was actually really beautiful, smelled like flowers and citrus, everything was comfy inside- agh. There wasn't a restroom in it. He couldn't relax, it would be a terrible mistake for him to relax in a place like this. When he saw a comfy bed he ran straight to it.

It would be a perfect place to subtly hold his crotch until he could figure out a way to relieve himself, but at the same time, a horrible place to have an accident. A horrible chance to have with any of the girls, particularly Enoshima. But he figured it'd have to do. He leaped under the covers, and lay on his stomach, starting to put his hands inside of his semi-soaked boxers. He knew it would be unsanitary to put his hands in there, with the urine his hands lay in. But it would still be better to have his fingertips covered with urine than the entire bed.

Or at least the part his crotch hovered over.

"Nagito-kun. Are you really that hungry?" Enoshima asked, probably thinking his hands were on his stomach.

"I-I prefer restaurant food!" Nagito blurted without thinking.

"But.. I made it myself... Why do you say that.." she sobbed.

"W-wait! I'm sorry! I didn't-" he tried to correct himself, wrapping his hands tighter.

"P-please.. Can you try it?" she asks.

"Fine..." he groaned.

"W-well..stick your hands out, would you?

**Oh** dear. All of his fingers wet with piss, he couldn't grab anything. Well, that was that. He had to wipe his fingers on his pants, trying to make them appear dry. However, with the pressure gone, he felt a much larger stream pour out. He rolled off of the bed, trying not to get it on the bed at all.

"I think it's impolite to eat on a bed, Junko...d..do y..ou..by..any chance...have a chair?"

"W-well..if you say.."

She set the sandwich down on his hands, though he didn't really want to eat it. However, it would be disrespectful, so he took a bite.

Then he proceeded to die even more on the inside.

"J-junko...why...why is this salami...s..spicy..."

"I could've sworn you...you said you liked spicy stuff."

Enoshima was completely right. Well, partially. He usually ate spicy stuff, but that's because he had water to wash it down with.

"I DON'T HAVE ANY WATER, IDIOT!" he snapped again without thinking. Enoshima brought him a bottle and sat right next to him.

"Here then."

Now two things were killing him. His tongue and his bladder.

At this point, he could feel a pulse on his crotch, as almost an indicator that he needed to hurry up and do something. However, he had to soothe his tongue, at least he could do that. He chugged down the water she had handed him until he felt better.

"Heh. Well, I'd say you're much better now, huh.."

But he wasn't. Now with no actual excuse, and nowhere to hide while holding himself, he found himself in an even worse mess.

"Junko... Can you look away...please.."

"Why?"

"I-I just need you to.." he groaned, getting ready to try to go in the bottle. But Enoshima wouldn't budge without reason.

He thought that maybe if he kept spurting, he'd release it all with no mess. But remembering how the situation got worse after he went to the restroom, he took a pass, reminding himself of how much better he felt with the pain than with a wet crotch, over and over, though it really did nothing but make him feel worse, and eventually he just couldn't take it and whimpered, bending down with his legs crossed in an abnormal position, moving up and down with his hands cupped around his cock.

"Please..can we just stop at a rest stop.. Or get me anything to pee in, I don't care..."

Enoshima just sat there, slightly confused and yet, somehow turned on.

"Uh...what exactly are you looking for..." she asked.

"Anything! I-I'll pee in a shark's mouth if I have to!"

She did nothing, just laughed. "You sound desperate then. Alright. Well, lucky for you.." she said with a bit of a suspicious grin. "I know a remedy that'll work."

He sighed, relieved to hear the news, but had to go back to shifting his legs rapidly.

When she had pulled the bottle out of the bag, he hadn't been paying attention, just waited for her to put the medicine in his cup. He wouldn't assume it wasn't as she put it, his desperation wouldn't allow him to think that far; all he could think about was peeing.

Enoshima didn't even have to give him the cup for him to jump up and snatch the cup, quickly drinking it.

He began to let go of his hold, thinking the pain would ease. However, another long stream came out instead, and he'd felt an even fuller bladder. First assuming it was from the water, but then he eyed the girl suspiciously.

"J-junko..what did you exactly put in there?"

She gave him a cheery smile. "Diuretics~"

Suddenly thoughts came to Nagito of how much he just wanted to pee in her face. Well, actually, that masochist psychopath would probably enjoy that. He'd much rather choke the girl to death.** Which she'd probably also enjoy. **(You can't really win with Junko.)

"Are you A COMPLETE IDIOT?! WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!" he yelled at nearly the top of his lungs, causing Mikan to shake the car from her being utterly terrified with his yelling. Which didn't help.

Nothing was even helping him. He lay down against the wall, shifting around. He couldn't piss himself in front of the most popular girl in school, nonetheless in a vehicle a random innocent girl owned.

"Oh, I thought you needed help..." Enoshima responds cutely.

"Yeah. Help holding it. Help relieving it. NOT HELP MAKING THE PRESSURE WORSE!"

"Oh.."

He sighed. This entire situation was hopeless, it would be much easier to have been in the field, peeing discretely in the grass.

"Mikan...are there any places nearby..." he whines.

"Almost.." she responds, but the tone of her voice almost gave it away that she was trying to give him a pleasing answer. He looked down hopelessly; his next burst longer than the others, as he watched in horror to see a spot form on the front of his jeans.

"Junko.. I mean it...just help... Can you just..."

A bucket caught his eye. He tried to stand up, but it would make him lose everything if he did.

"Can you get that?"

To his surprise, Enoshima shook her head. "You'll have to wait."

"I can't wait!" he yelped. "I-I'm bursting!"

The front of his pants dampened more, as he tried to do almost everything he could. He'd been in about 150 different positions at least by now.

"J-junko... I know this sounds stupid... But can you..can you hold it for me? I need to relax a bit, I-I'm just asking you hold the top or something.."

After he had said it, he realized how absurd it was. How could he ask someone as famous as the beloved Enoshima Junko..to do what, try to hold his crotch while urine attempted to stream out of it? But to his surprise, she just nodded.

"G-good...but uh...sorry.."

"No problem." Enoshima sighed. "I just don't know where...uh..it is.."

"J-just feel around for it.." Nagito blurted out, not thinking of how perverse it sounded.

"W-what?! U-uh.." The model hesitantly tried to move his legs open, which Nagito wasn't too willing to do, as she began to feel around his warm, slightly soaked crotch, feeling a pulsing against her hand. "Dude..is it like, swollen?"

"I don't know!" he whimpered.

"Uhh, this is it right." She muttered monotonely, squeezing against the tip once she found it.

"AHH! Um. Thanks.." he groaned, letting his muscles relax.

"You realize you're bursting, right."

"Then squeeze harder!"

"That's not going to help," she argues, letting go of him, as he quickly placed his hands back on his crotch. "You just have to think about sexual things. It should help."

"S-sexual things?" he mumbles.

"Yeah, just think of something."

"B-but I can't... I..I can't bring myself to that."

Enoshima blushes, beginning to take off her sweatshirt, leaving her in a white, tight tank top, and the jeans she wore of course. Moving closer to Nagito, she quickly pulled the top up.

He moaned quietly, looking at her lovely, plump chest, but it didn't take long for his common sense to take over.

"Relaxing won't help... P-please put your shirt back on..."

"Well geez, did you at least like them?" she asked naively.

"IT DOESN'T MATTER!" he snapped, his face dark red. "I'm begging you..can I please just have the bucket.. I'm going to wet myself..I'm serious."

Enoshima looked slightly offended, and went to lay down on the couch.

"C-come on.. HEY, MIKAN, ARE WE ALMOST AT A REST STOP?"

This time, Mikan sounded a lot more honest and confident.

"We're almost there!"

He took a quick sip of water to ease his thirst, and waited impatiently for them to arrive. He squirmed on the floor, curled against the walls, wrapped his thighs against one of the table legs, pushed his crotch against the table itself, trying to figure out how he'd manage until then.

"Hey, how close are we?"

"j-Just about 20 minutes.."

He continued his process of constant groping and pressuring, before he realized with a violent spurt that made his crotch even damper than before, that he'd have to find a way to get to the bucket without losing it all.

He took slow steps, sliding his hand back and forth between his legs.

"Mikan.. HURRY UP! PLEASE!" He yelled. Okay, maybe a little too loudly, as he found soon enough, the frustrated Tsumiki violently speeding, nearly hitting a ledge, which bounced the RV high into the air, and kept the truck spinning for a little while. When he got balance of himself, he watched in horror once more, this time unable to control it, as the front of his jeans became soaked slowly, then the urine spraying out more harshly. He let out a loud moan, although he was humiliated, it felt so good that he just let it continue to pour out and splash into a puddle of light gold below him, until he was just letting the rest out on purpose. He almost even started to reach for the rest of the mixture of water and the diuretics, literally almost willing to drink it down to make himself that desperate again. He watched the last drops spill out, and waited for his desperation to start once more so he could let everything out again. After waiting about 4 hours, it just felt so good, he almost wished he'd kept it in longer.

His face, completely red at the moment, especially at the realization that Enoshima had been staring at him, blushing madly; and his pants and boxers drenched, his crotch and legs warm; he moaned, glad to be relieved.

The RV suddenly came to a stop, and from one of the windows, he could see a rest stop that Mikan had driven (in)to.

"We made it Nagito~" the SHSL nurse sang from the front seat.

"I'll be fine..." he sighed, his moment of pleasure over as he looked down at the huge mess he had made; along with a lazy Enoshima making it clear that he wouldn't be getting any help anytime soon.


End file.
